


Hurry, Little One

by Awryen



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awryen/pseuds/Awryen
Summary: Lady Fishone Lae Paviere really wishes for the end of her pregnancy.
Relationships: Varian Wrynn/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Hurry, Little One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BubbleDwarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleDwarf/gifts).



> I dearly lover her oc, Fishone and her dynamic with Varian and I just couldn't. I had to write some fluff for them. ^^

Lady Fishone slowly walked down the hall that would lead her to one of the courtyards there at the port keep. Well, more like waddled, much to her disgruntlement.

Blowing out a sigh, she groaned as her poor feet began to hurt once more, a sure sign her ankles were swelling again.

"Uuuggghhh, the delivery date can't get here any faster, huh, Mryl?"

The only answer she got was a soft kick to her poor bladder, making her wince slightly. Turning sharply where the hall opened onto a side passage, she quickly waddled out into the courtyard she had been seeking. With a hand atop her swollen stomach and one cupping it from below, Fishone carefully made her way to the stone bench and sat down as gingerly as she could.

"Oooohhhh,  _ Light _ , that's much better."

Leaning back, seeing as she could barely sit up straight, she stretched her legs out in front of her, uncaring of how unlady-like it may look to passers-by. Sighing again, she flexed her feet, rolling them at her ankles, stretching the poor swollen muscles, tendons, and ligaments, willing the hurt to subside for a while.

"Myrl...your mama is  _ not _ used to this being so slow, ya know," she murmured softly, a soft crease forming between her brows. "You need to hurry up and get here! I'm eager to match your pace, little one."

"Fish?"

Neck popping slightly as she turned her head quickly, the lady spied her lover as he entered the courtyard.

Varian was smiling at her, though she could see the concern in his sapphire eyes as he scanned her person. Her pregnancy had been...a bit of a ride, to say the least.

There were days she was completely fine, only really dealing with some light indigestion. Others...she would be huddled over the bucket that was always present in their room. Those particular days had been hell.

This, however, did not mean she was not simultaneously appreciative of his concern and slightly annoyed. All the more reason for the pregnancy to be done with!

He joined her at her side, settling down to her left and watching as she shifted enough to rest a hand over her stomach once more.

"Hey, Vari," she sighed, a tired smile gracing her soft features before she pleaded with him, "Know any spells that can speed this up? I'm so ready to pop and be done with this!"

Chuckling at her antics, he could only shake his head in sympathy.

"Nope. Fret not, love, you may only have a few more days."

" _ Maahhhh!  _ "

Fishone pouted, her bottom lip jutting out before her expression morphed into a soft, serene smile.

"Vari?"

Holding out a hand to him, she waited.

Varian watched her, his brow creasing into a suspicious frown. This was not the first time she had done something similar, only to pull some kind of prank on him. Even years after the event, he still remembered her semi-failed drunken attempt to dump him in the bay. Her soft, gentle look had almost fooled him, were it not for his instincts kicking in. 

Cautiously, he placed his hand in hers and watched as she gripped it and brought it to her stomach. Slipping her hand from under his, she rested both hands over his large one and pressed it into her skin, waiting.

Her glittering teal eyes stayed resolutely on his, watching as suspicion melted away into soft joy, the crease between his brows disappearing. His lips, which had been pursed together, slid into a smile that stretched across his face.

A particularly strong kick bounced off his hand and he had to stifle a chuckle when Fishone grimaced.

"She's been a regular little  _ monk _ , today. Kicking here, kicking there! I've barely been able to go more than ten feet before I either had to sit down or find a privy..."

"She’s a feisty one, for sure. Just like you.” He tapped her nose lightly to emphasize his point.

“And  _ you _ , mister!!”

They shared another soft smile, with Varian leaning down to press his forehead against her temple, his eyes slipping closed as he quietly relished the feeling of that little life between them. Fishone knew how excited he was over their little girl and simply basked in his excitement…until a rather hard kick hit her bladder.  _ Again _ .

“ _ Uurgh _ . Vari?”

“Hmm?”

“You were looking for me, yes?”

Lifting his head away from her, he raised a brow in question before he answered her.

“It’s lunch time,” narrowing his eyes at her he asked, “… _ why? _ ”

“I, uh…need to make a  _ pit stop _ on the way.”

Blinking at her semi blunt confession, he laughed, her look of annoyed discomfort only fueling him before he shook his head. He lifted a hand to clear a few tears that had gathered at the corners of his eyes before he smiled at her pouty face.

“Sure thing, love. Let’s go.” Throwing her a quick playful smirk at her as he stood up, he reached for her hand and helped her to her feet. “Let me know if you need to be  _ carried _ .”

“Har har. I think I can manage well enough.” He was graced with a childish raspberry.

Keeping a hand at the small of her back, her weight leaning into his support gratefully, Lady Fishone smiled at him as they left the courtyard, ducking down a few hidden passageways that would get them to the privy faster before making their way to the mess hall. No way was he going to make her climb the stairs at that moment to their private rooms. He was sure she would kill him…or hide his clothes again.

* * *

Varian grimaced as he watched his beloved dump and spread ketchup all over her fish and vegetables. Being a man who loved seafood, especially crab and the tasty bottom feeders that were catfish, he had a taste for the juicy meat and knew that he only ever needed a tiny bit of sauce to go with them. Fishone was similar...except her pregnancy had made her usual care with food a little more chaotic. Thus, the ketchup spread.

He mused lightly, remembering a similar incident with Tiffen years before and pickles. He internally shuddered as he remembered her favorite treat, vanilla ice cream with a few slices of dill pickle. Thank the Light his Fish had never done that. Nor had Anduin ended up with a fascination with pickles…

Eyeing the red mess of her plate and swallowing back a slight gag, he watched as she dug into her meal with gusto and fervently hoped their daughter would not come away with a love of the stuff. But, if the sweet tomato taste of it made her happy, he would never intervene…even if his appetite suffered slightly in the process.


End file.
